


Grey Showers

by CrimsonFantasty



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFantasty/pseuds/CrimsonFantasty
Summary: Just a drabble inspired by a gif I saw on tumblr.





	Grey Showers

It had been a long flight back from Somalia. Ziva's eyes had been shifting back and forth the entire time as if she didn't believe she was safe. Gibbs had ordered her to stay at Tonys until she got another apartment. 

Tony led her up the stairs toward his apartment door by her hand, which was shaking, and unlocked the door. They where both still covered in dirt and filth so Tony opted for a shower but only after Ziva had one. When her asked her if she wanted one she silently shook her head yes and let Tony lead her into the bathroom. Tony reluctantly lets go of her hand to turn the knob inside the shower to warm and squeezing her hand on his way out shuts the bathroom door.

He comes to check on her half an hour later. The door is still shut and its quiet. Tony knocks and opens the door. Ziva's standing where she was when he left fully clothed and staring at the cascading water, she hadn't moved.

"Ziva?" she doesn't respond. Tony takes her hand again and she jumps

"Tony?" Its the first time she's spoking since leaving the cell in Somalia.

"Gonna take that shower anytime soon Ziva?" Tony asks gently. 

"I cant" she whispers in response, it was a quiet and broken whisper that broke his heart.

"Why not?" he is almost afraid to ask.

"I don't want to see what they did to me. I can't do it"

"Taking a leap of faith Tony cautiously asks "What if I were to take one with you. I promise not to peak"

He lets a small grin appear onto his face and earns a small laugh from her gorgeous mouth. Thinking for a minute or two she nods her head and starts to remove her clothing while Tony does the same. When they are both naked as the day they are born, Tony motions for her to step in first keeping his promise and not looking below her shoulders.

Ziva stands under the spray of the water washing the soap suds out of her hair. She looked pained and Tony brushes her back gently with the fingertips of his right hand. She surprises him by turning around and hugging him, seeming oblivious to the fact they're naked, her hands going behind his back to rest on his shoulder blades. He hesitantly moves his hands his right going to her lower back and holding her close while the left moves to stroke her hair in a comforting manner. Its then he vows to help her back to herself any way he can because its then that he realizes he's in love with her. 

He is In love with Ziva David. 

Truly and deeply in love.


End file.
